Misunderstandings
by SilenceOfCrimsonSnow
Summary: England wakes up with the memory of the revolutionary war and tries to avoid America, but life doesn't seem to like him much. One-shot! USUK attempt at fluff.


**This is for my friend, Happy ****_VERY LATE _****Birthday! Sorry I missed it! **

* * *

_" There's no way I can shoot you... I can't..."_

_England throws the musket and falls to the ground crying and muttering to himself. " Why...? dammit Why!? it's not fair..." he hears America say something, but it's drowned out by the sound of the rain._

_"You used to be so great..." is the last thing he hears America say before he walks away from him. England almost wants to call out to him, but he knows it's no use._

"...America..." The light streams in through the windows. England, who forgot to close them the night before, lazily and reluctantly gets up.

Sighing he quietly gets dressed and tries to forget the dream/memory that he just had.

_Don't wanna be an American idiot!~ Don't want a nation under the new media- _

_Life hates me..._ England thinks before he presses silent on his phone.

Suddenly England hears a poof! "Hi England!"

"Oh! Flying mint bunny! Good morning!" He could feel himself feeling a little bit better. Flying mint bunny always makes things better!

"Are you going to see him today?"

"Who?"

"America of course!" Never mind, flying mint bunny does _not _always make things better.

"No! I am not going to see that annoying git! Why do you care anyways!?"

"Because you _obviously _love him but are too stubborn to admit it!" Flying mint bunny said as he rolled his eyes at England.

England blushed darkly from anger or embarrassment he didn't know. "Wh-why would you think that I lo-like! America?" He wanted it to sound more like a demand instead of a question but his voice betrayed him.

"Oh come on! we all know you _love_ him! It's annoying us how you two aren't together yet since he likes you too!"

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah! you two should go out with each other!"

"Ah-!"

Just then the sound of his cell phone rang again. He almost thought it was America or the French frog but the caller id said otherwise.

"Oh it's the prime minister! I wonder what's so important?"

"Hello?"

"Ah! Sorry for disturbing you so early, but we still need to discuss these documents about our economy and relationships with the other countries, America in particular"

_Oh hi li-oof! thanks... I _really _needed that kick in the face not to mention those other punches to the stomach. It's fine who needs internal organs anyways right? _"...yeah... I'll be right over..."

"Great! Thanks!"

England stares at his phone for a few more seconds after the Prime Minister hangs up wondering what he ever did wrong to deserve all of this and or if he should just call back and say that he's caught the flu.

"See, even fate says that you two should get together!" Flying mint bunny says after a while of silence.

"Oh shut it you"

* * *

_Ah... it's just work nothing else. You do _not _have feelings for America and Flying mint bunny should just stay out of your business. Yeah... that's right... Flying mint bunny was just joking right?_

England gets out of his car after some more mental pep talk and walks to the building not needing to sign in at the front desk since everyone knew who he was. Although that can't be said about the loud commotion coming from the receptionists desk.

"I'm telling you! I'm the personification of the United States of America!"

_Oh bloody hell!_

England tried to walk quietly and quickly past America before he saw him, but of course England is life's _favorite_ punching bag!

"Oh! Iggy! tell them that I'm me!" Before long he was face to face with two sky blue eyes and and adorable gravity defying cow lick. Wait what?

England suddenly turns red as continues to stare dumbfounded at America

"Oh! uh...um... yes he is Am-America, please let him through"

"My apologies sir, I'm deeply sorry for the inconvenience Mr. America"

"Don't sweat it! Thanks Iggy for helping me!"

"Yeah... whatever anyways the Prime Minister never told me that you were coming to the meeting"

"Oh that's because...um I was supposed to tell you but you didn't pick up your phone so..."

"Oh...right...about that..."

"England! Ah thank goodness you came so fast! And hello America"

"Hi Prime Minister! Where's my boss?"

"Oh he said that he was running a little late so I'm afraid it's just us for the moment"

"That's fine anyway let's get started..."

~_Time_ _skip_~

_Finally we're done and thankfully without incident. I'm surprised America behaved all the way through the meeting, it's actually quite worrisome. _

"Uh he-hey England? can we talk?"

"Okay..."

America looked at England nervously before he takes a deep breath. He knows that he's turning red but he ignores it as he looks at the beautiful forest green eyes that he's come to love for centuries.

"Um well you know when I said that I was calling you to tell you that I was coming for the meeting? Well that wasn't the..._complete _truth..."

"Also remember that time when I said I wanted to be independent? and I left you alone in the rain? And I yelled at you you dumped your tea in the Boston Harbor?"

"That's it! Where are you going with this you blithering idiot!? I remember very well how much you hurt me! I get sick every time _that day _comes to remind me!What do you want?" England could feel the tears beginning to form around his eyes the more America continued speaking about they're combined past. It's not like he hasn't gotten over it, it's just that it's America that's bringing it up and somehow it just hurts more to hear him say all those things.

"Oh Shit! I-I'm sorry England I didn't mean to hurt you!" Suddenly he grabs England into a tight hug and tries to comfort him.

"Le-let me go! You bloody wanker!" England says as he tries to pull away from America even though what he really wants is to give in and stay in America's warm embrace.

"Not until you listen to the rest of what I have to say! England I love you! that call from the morning... I was originally going to-to tell you that but you...uh...well"

"Wouldn't pick up..." England silently finishes.

"...yeah..."

After a while England says, "I hate you, you know that!?" England sees America's face darken a bit.

"Oh...okay I-"

"Wait! I wasn't finished! I hate you because you made me think that you hated me and -and because you never once talked to me again for centuries until WWI started and well... I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you America, for some reason I have fallen in love with you but I've never really been able to admit it" _F__lying mint bunny was right._

"Hahaha! You do!? You really mean it?!" Alfred grabbed England tighter and spun him around in his arms smiling and laughing brightly.

"Ah! what are you doing!? Yes I mean it! now put me down you twit!"

Alfred quietly set England down but didn't let him go. Instead what he did was something that usually only happens in movies. He gazed at England with utter adoration and did something that he's wanted to do for centuries, he kissed him and what made it better was that England kissed him back.


End file.
